


I love crazy

by Elsasnowflakes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsasnowflakes/pseuds/Elsasnowflakes
Summary: Elsa has and angry melt down. Luckily her guardian is there to comfort her, and make her feel better.(Takes place when Elsa was still queen)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I love crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to let you guys know, this does take place when Elsa was still queen. It’s about two years after she thawed Arendelle so a year before frozen 2! Enjoy this fluffy one shot!💓🦋

Could this discussion get any worse. Elsa thought to herself, she was sitting here listening to the king of a kingdom called Malendia. He was going on about how Arenedelle didn’t have enough of this, or that. Which only made Elsa grow more angrier, that this man is judging her kingdom. “We’ve given your kingdom sugar, and you can’t give us some coal?” The king asked annoyed. Elsa began to speak “I’ve already told you, I can’t give you what we don’t have!” She said raising her voice. The king rolled his eyes.  
And began talking badly about Arendelle again.

She has absolutely had enough of this. And all the people in the meeting were on his side, there were only two other kingdoms in this meeting. Elsa stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. “ENOUGH!” She yelled, and the room went silent. “WHAT NERVE YOU HAVE TO TALK SUCH THINGS ABOUT ANOTHERS KINGDOM!” She yelled again the king looked around at the others. “I CANNOT BELIEVE I EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HAVING A MEETING ABOUT THIS! I AM SICK, OF THE WAY YOU WOULD JUDGE US.” Elsa kept shouting.  
The king laughed nervously.

“YEAH YOU THINK ITS REALLY FUNNY! YOU WOULD THINK DIFFERENTLY IF SONEONE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR KINGDOM LIKE THAT!” Elsa shouted. Ice began to crawl out from under her hands. A maid opened the door hearing the shouting. “MEETING DISMISSED.” She said angrily and stormed out of the room. “Y-your majesty, are you al-“ the maid at the door said, but Elsa cut her off. “Tell the staff not to disturb me please!” She said clearly in an angry tone. “Yes your majesty” the maid said quietly. 

Elsa went to her room and slammed the door. She knew that was no way a queen should act, but she didn’t care, she was to angry at the moment to care. “Ugh!” She said to herself. She was just so angry she started to cry. 

She went to her bed and sat facing the door. The window facing her back. She put her hands in her lap and looked at them. She then hurried her face in them. She sobbed quietly. Now what are people going to think of her. An Ice witch with anger issues? Little did she know the love of her life would be flying through that window any second. 

Jack came to the window seeing the back of his girlfriend. He saw her face in her hands. He came through the window slowly. Elsa who sat on the edge of her bed still crying felt a hand massage her shoulder. She gasped and looked behind her. “Jack” she said instantly wiping her tears. Jack noticed her eyes were all red, and she’d been crying. She turned around hugged him. “Hey beautiful” he said kissing her forehead. “What’s wrong?” He asked frowning. “Oh nothing” she said looking away. Jack smiled “don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?” he asked. Elsa bit her lip and went to kiss him. She kissed his lips, jack pulled away. She frowned. “You didn’t answer my question” he said. She sighed. “I just-“ she began to say. she turned her head away. Jack sat beside her. “Els? Talk to me” he said putting his hand under her chin, and turning her head his way.

“I just got so angry.” She said quietly. “At what?” He asked frowning. “Jack there’s just a lot of people who are very judgmental” she said sniffling. “Thats what this is about?” He asked. “I know it’s stupid but- I’m just crazy so” Elsa said. Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed lovingly. “I love crazy” he whispered in her ear. The smiled at each other, jack put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. “And I love you Elsa” he said. “I love you too” she replied. She rested her head on his shoulder, and soon enough she feel asleep.


End file.
